Mousesack
}} Mousesack (Polish: Myszowór) also known as Ermion is a skilled and intelligent druid, and also a good friend and advisor to King Bran of Skellige, as well as of Queen Calanthe of Cintra. He has a thickset and robust appearance and wears a bushy beard. Mousesack appears in the following short stories: "A Question of Price", "Miecz przeznaczenia", "Coś więcej" and "Coś się kończy, coś się zaczyna" (non-canon). __TOC__ Mousesack was the son of Manissa, a witch in the service of Fregenal, who was killed in self-defence by Korin (the future father of Geralt). Mousesack's father left Manissa when he was a small child. Not knowing that the warrior killed his mother, the young Mousesack befriended Korin and the druid Visenna, who took him to the druid circle of Mayena ("Droga bez powrotu"). Even though, due to the plots of mages and the king, the Mayena Circle was destroyed, Mousesack and two older druids were invited by the king to a witcher tournament which was to take place on a special arena. When the tournament turned into a massacre of witchers of the Wolf School, Mousesack helped Geralt, his childhood friend, escape ("Zdrada"). Mousesack was opposed to the arguments of Eltibald and Stregobor during a council of wizards in which he took part, when they argued to consider the children born in the year of the Black Sun monsters ("Mniejsze zło"). Even though Mousesack appears in three out of six graphic novels by Maciej Parowski and Bogusław Polch, none of them was actually based on a short story in which he appeared (two of them were based on other short stories, while one was a story original to the comic). In his graphic novel appearances, he is younger than in the short stories he features in, and does not yet have his beard. No ties with Skellige are also mentioned, although it is possible that he moved to Skellige after the destruction of the Mayena Circle. In the series, Mousesack appears in the episodes "Calanthe" and "Rozdroże", played by actor Aleksander Bednarz. Episodes :* 06: Calanthe :* 08: Rozdroże Mousesack does not make an appearance, but he is mentioned by the Hierophant in the Druids' grove in Chapter III. The Hierophant tells Geralt that he knows the witcher via one of his poker partners, their "mutual friend, Mousesack". In the Witcher 3 Geralt meets Ermion at Ard Skellig, where he is an Hierophant of the local circle of Druids. It turns out that he does not want to let Yennefer go to the destroyed part of the forest, which she wants to explore. He eventually allows it only after consent from Crach an Craite, even though he is strongly upset by the sorceress because she - with a help of Geralt - stole the Mask of Ouroboros from his laboratory. His anger reaches its zenith when Yen uses mask. This renders the mask useless and also create huge storm. He calms down a little, when he learns that it was necessary to find Ciri, but he is still very angry. Geralt can play Gwent with him and win a unique card, and at a later stage of the game Ermion can be recruited to help with the defence of Kaer Morhen. Category:Characters in the comics Category:Characters in the movie and TV series Category:Characters in the novels Category:Characters in the short stories Category:The Witcher mentioned-only characters Category:The Witcher 3 characters cs:Myšilov de:Mäussack es:Mousesack fr:Sac-à-souris it:Saccoditopo pl:Myszowór vi:Mousesack Category:Skelligers Category:Druids